sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Drake discography
Canadian rapper Drake has released five studio albums, three compilation albums, two extended plays, six mixtapes, 133 singles (including 75 as a featured artist), five promotional singles and 84 music videos. His music has been released on record labels Universal Motown Records and Universal Republic Records, along with subsidiaries Aspire Music Group, Young Money Entertainment and Cash Money Records. He has the most number one singles on the US Hot Rap Songs chart with fifteen, and the most number one singles on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart with nineteen. Following him signing to Young Money Entertainment imprint, Drake's mixtape, So Far Gone was repackaged as a 2009 release of his seven-song extended play. The EP peaked at number 6 on the US ''Billboard'' 200, and later became certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). So Far Gone contains three singles: "Best I Ever Had", "Successful" and "I'm Goin' In". These singles peaked at numbers 2, 17 and 40 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100, respectively. In June 2010, Drake released his debut studio album, Thank Me Later. It debuted atop both the Billboard 200 and the Canadian Albums Chart, and later became certified platinum by both the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) and Canadian Recording Industry Association (CRIA). Thank Me Later featured the single, "Find Your Love", peaking it at number 5 on the US Billboard Hot 100. In November 2011, Drake released his second studio album, Take Care becoming diamond and debuted at number one in both the United States and Canada, becoming his second album to achieve this feat. The album produced the singles such as "Marvins Room", "Headlines", "Make Me Proud", "The Motto", "Take Care", "HYFR (Hell Ya Fucking Right)", "Crew Love" and "Lord Knows", four of which reached the top 15 of the Billboard Hot 100 and were certified platinum by the RIAA (RIAA). "Take Care" became the most commercially successful single from the album in many overseas territories such as Australia, where it was certified double platinum by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA), Ireland and the United Kingdom. In September 2013, Drake released his third studio album, Nothing Was the Same becoming his third consecutive number-one album in Canada and the US and produced two of his top 10 singles "Started from the Bottom" and "Hold On, We're Going Home". In 2015, Drake released two mixtapes, If You're Reading This It's Too Late which became available for purchase in February and a surprise joint mixtape with Future, What a Time to Be Alive, which was released in September. Drake's fourth studio album Views was released in April 2016, once again debuting at number one in both the United States and Canada, while also debuting at number one in the United Kingdom where it became his first number one album. The album achieved huge commercial success, becoming the most popular release of 2016 in the US. The album included the singles "Hotline Bling", "One Dance", "Pop Style", "Controlla" and "Too Good", all of which peaked within the top 20 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. "One Dance" became the most successful single of Drake's career, becoming an international hit and peaking at number one in fifteen different countries, including the US, UK and Canada where it became his first number one single. "One Dance" has since also become the second most played song on streaming media service Spotify, with over one billion individual streams. Drake's fifth studio album, Scorpion was released in June 2018 and again debuted at number one in Canada and in the US. The album was certified platinum on the day it was released and became the first album to be streamed over one billion times in its release week. It sold 732,000 album-equivalent units, which included 160,000 pure album sales, making it the biggest first week of the year at the time. All 25 tracks on the album entered the Billboard Hot 100. The album was supported by six singles, including the number-one singles "God's Plan", "Nice for What" and "In My Feelings". Albums Studio albums Compilation albums Extended plays Mixtapes Singles As lead artist As featured artist Promotional singles Other charted songs Guest appearances Notes References External links * Official website * Drake at AllMusic * * Discography Category:Discographies of Canadian artists Category:Hip hop discographies Category:Rhythm and blues discographies Category:Pop music discographies